Patrick Shocks Bikini Bottom
Patrick Shocks Bikini Bottom is an upcoming SpongeBob SqaurePants special. Brief Summary SpongeBob and his friends are asked to be on a television special "Barnacle Boy: The Series" that shows what Barnacle Boy would do without Mermaid Man and calls in the IJLSA for help (played by SpongeBob and company). However, during the show, Patrick says a swear word that can't be uttered on the public airwaves, so him, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Barnacle Boy have to pay a fine for swearing. Transcript (shows SpongeBob waking up and watching the Barnacle Boy TV show) SpongeBob: Come on, Gary, the show's starting. Gary: (tired and annoyed) Meow. SpongeBob: I know! I'm so excited for this episode! I'm so happy and I never felt so alive! (Gary sighs) TV Announcer: The Adventures of Barnacle Boy! (shows flashbacks in black and white as a 1940's film) Mermaid Man has left for a while to explore other parts of the world to fight evil, leaving Barnacle Boy alone in Bikini Bottom to combat evil there. (the title card comes up as SpongeBob leans closer in anticipation) Barnacle Boy: I'm going to have to stop Kelp-Thing and...(a fish dressed in a yellow paper towel costume and a fish dressed up like a star come in) Yellow Paper Towel Guy: I'm...uh, long time watcher of your, uh...brilliance and stuff. Star Guy: I also do what he does and I like food. Barnacle Boy: It's just the Paper Towel Guy and his friend. Listen, boys, I have stop Kelp-Thing from...(the TV screen pauses) SpongeBob: There's something really odd about that scene. Hmmm....(flashes back to earlier episodes in black and white 1940's style) Announcer: SpongeBob just knew there was something familar about what he just saw, so he thought back to earlier episodes of the series...of events that chronicle his life. Flashback Barnacle Boy: Oh, it's just that Sponge Kid again. We don't do that anymore, we're retired. It's time to come out of retirement! There's evil afoot! Flashback Mermaid Man: EVILLLLL!!!!! (shows a signed autograph of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy that reads to "The Sponge Kid and His Friend!") SpongeBob: THAT'S SUPPOSSED TO BE ME!!! This is the best day ever! I have to tell everyone about this! (SpongeBob goes to everyone's houses in the street, including Patrick and Squidward, then he gathers literally everyone in Bikinni Bottom) Squidward: Why are you doing this, SpongeBob? I'm pretty sure this is illegal! Police Officer: Well, we've been taken in, too, so, we can't do much. Just why are we here? SpongeBob: Well, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, and Squidward, the moment has come for me to show the world the great name we made for ourselves! Barnacle Boy has based on a character on me on his show! Nat Peterson: Is that a good thing? SpongeBob: Extraordinarly good! (everyone cheers) Squidward: Can we go home now? SpongeBob: Yes! Share the news to everyone! (everybody casually walks out of SpongeBob's house) Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Yeah, what a great morning! I have to thank Barnacle Boy over at Shady Shoals! (the scene turns to Shady Shalls where Barnacle Boy is looking depressed) Barnacle Boy: (sigh) It's just not the same without...oh, hey, it's that SpongeKid! SpongeBob: I just saw that episode. It was great! Barnacle Boy: OK, before you jump to conclusions, half the characters are a work of-wait, did you say you liked the episode? SpongeBob: Are you kidding? It was the best episode ever! Barnacle Boy (mutters) Shouldn't be too surprised that somebody like that SpongeKid liked it... SpongeBob: Only one thing could make it better...if we actually starred together. Barnacle Boy: (mutters)If we starred together? Oh, I knew this was a stupid idea from the start. Why did I ever...wait a minute, this could get more ratings...(normal voice)You're right. That would be better! Now, get your friends, the big pink guy, the big nose guy and whoever else there is. They can reprise their roles as the IJLSA, but, remember, this is just for the show, nothing more is suppossed to rise out of it! SpongeBob: I hear you loud and clear. Wow, I've got to get everyone together! Trivia *The episode has some references to the episode "Sailor Mouth." *The narration in this episode is the same style narration as Star Wars: The Clone Wars (the 2008 movie and TV show) and Legend of Korra. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Under Construction Category:Upcoming Category:Incomplete Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts